1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a two-step multiplex amplification reaction wherein the first step truncates a standard multiplex amplification round to “boost” the sample copy number by only a 100-1000 fold increase in the target. Following the first step of the present invention, the resulting product is divided into optimized secondary single amplification reactions, each containing one of the primer sets that were used previously in the first or multiplexed booster step. In particular, nucleic acid sequences that uniquely identify E. Coli were identified using the multiplex amplification method.
2. Description of the State of the Art
Nucleic acid hybridization assays are based on the tendency of two nucleic acid strands to pair at complementary regions. Presently, nucleic acid hybridization assays are primarily used to detect and identify unique DNA and RNA base sequences or specific genes in a complete DNA molecule in mixtures of nucleic acid, or in mixtures of nucleic acid fragments.
Since all biological organisms or specimens contain nucleic acids of specific and defined sequences, a universal strategy for nucleic acid detection has extremely broad applications in a number of diverse research and development areas as well as commercial industries. The identification of unique DNA or RNA sequences or specific genes within the total DNA or RNA extracted from tissue or culture samples may indicate the presence of physiological or pathological conditions. In particular, the identification of unique DNA or RNA sequences or specific genes, within the total DNA or RNA extracted from human or animal tissue, may indicate the presence of genetic diseases or conditions such as sickle cell anemia, tissue compatibility, cancer and precancerous states, or bacterial or viral infections. The identification of unique DNA or RNA sequences or specific genes within the total DNA or RNA extracted from bacterial cultures or tissue containing bacteria may indicate the presence of antibiotic resistance, toxins, viruses, or plasmids, or provide identification between types of bacteria.
The potential for practical uses of nucleic acid detection was greatly enhanced by the description of methods to amplify or copy, with fidelity, precise sequences of nucleic acid found at low concentration to much higher copy numbers, so that they are more readily observed by detection methods.
The original amplification method is the polymerase chain reaction described by Mullis, et al., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195; 4,683,202 and 4,965,188, all of which are specifically incorporated herein by reference. Subsequent to the introduction of PCR, a wide array of strategies for amplification has been described. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,238 to Malek, entitled “Nucleic Acid Sequence Based Amplification (NASBA)”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,668 to Auerbach, entitled “Isothermal Methodology”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,930 to Buirkenmeyer, entitled “Ligase Chain Reaction”; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,166 to Walker, entitled “Strand Displacement Amplification (SDA),” all of which are specifically incorporated herein by reference.
In general, diagnosis and screening for specific nucleic acids using nucleic acid amplification techniques has been limited by the necessity of amplifying a single target sequence at a time. In instances where any of multiple possible nucleic acid sequences may be present, performing multiple separate assays by this procedure is cumbersome and time consuming. For example, the same clinical symptoms generally occur due to infection from many etiological agents and therefore requires differential diagnosis among numerous possible target organisms. Cancer prognosis and genetic risk is known to be due to multiple gene alterations. Genetic polymorphism and mutations result from alterations at multiple loci and further demand determination of zygosity. In many circumstances the quantity of the targeted nucleic acid is limited so that dividing the specimen and using separate repeat analyses is often not possible. There is a substantial need for methods enabling the simultaneous analysis of multiple gene targets for the same specimen. In amplification-based methodologies, such methods are referred to as “multiplex reactions.”
Chamberlain, et al., (Nucleic Acid Research, (1988) 16:11141-11156) first demonstrated multiplex analysis for the human dystrophin gene. Specific primer sets for additional genetic diseases or infectious agents have subsequently been identified. See, Caskey, et al., EP 364,255A3; Caskey, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,989; and Wu, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,473 (1997). The strategy for these multiplex reactions was accomplished by careful selection and optimization of specific primers. Developing robust, sensitive and specific multiplex reactions have demanded a number of specific design considerations and empiric optimizations. See, Edwards and Gibbs, PCR Methods Applic., (1994) 3:S65-S75; Henegariu, et al., Biotechniques, (1997) 23:504-511. This results in long development times and compromises reaction conditions that reduce assay sensitivity. Because each multiplex assay requires restrictive primer design parameters and empirical determination of unique reaction conditions, development of new diagnostic tests is very costly.
A number of specific problems have been identified that limit multiplex reactions. Incorporating primer sets for more than one target requires careful matching of the reaction efficiencies. If one primer amplifies its target with even slightly better efficiency, amplification becomes biased toward the more efficiently amplified target resulting in inefficient amplification of other target genes in the multiplex reaction. This is called “preferential amplification” and results in variable sensitivity and possible total failure of one or more of the targets in the multiplex reaction. Preferential amplification can sometimes be corrected by carefully matching all primer sequences to similar lengths and GC content and optimizing the primer concentrations, for example by increasing the primer concentration of the less efficient targets. One approach to correct preferential amplification is to incorporate inosine into primers in an attempt to adjust the primer amplification efficiencies (Wu, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,995 (1998)). Another approach is to design chimeric primers. Each primer contains a 3′ region complementary to sequence-specific target recognition and a 5′ region made up of a universal sequence. Using the universal sequence primer permits the amplification efficiencies of the different targets to be normalized. See, Shuber, et al., Genome Research, (1995) 5:488-493; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,856. Chimeric primers have also been utilized to multiplex isothermal strand displacement amplification (Walker, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,422,252, 5,624,825, and 5,736,365).
Since multiple primer sets are present, multiplexing is frequently complicated by artifacts resulting from cross-reactivity of the primers. In an attempt to avoid this, primer sequences are aligned using computer BLAST or primer design programs. All possible combinations must be analyzed so that as the number of targets increases this becomes extremely complex and severely limits primer selection. Even carefully designed primer combinations often produce spurious products that result in either false negative or false positive results. The reaction kinetics and efficiency is altered when more than one reaction is occurring simultaneously. Each multiplexed reaction for each different specimen type must be optimized for MgCl2 concentration and ratio to the deoxynucleotide concentration, KCl concentration, Taq polymerase concentration, thermal cycling extension and annealing times, and annealing temperatures. There is competition for the reagents in multiplex reactions so that all of the reactions plateau earlier. As a consequence, multiplexed reactions in general are less sensitive than the corresponding simplex reaction.
Another consideration to simultaneous amplification reactions is that there must be a method for the discrimination and detection of each of the targets. Generally, this is accomplished by designing the amplified product size to be different for each target and using gel electrophoresis to discriminate these. Alternatively, probes or the PCR products can be labeled so as to be detectable by spectroscopic, photochemical, biochemical, immunochemical, or chemical means. For example, using multiple fluorescent dyes incorporated with a self-quenching probe design amplification can be monitored in real time. See, Livak, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,538,848 and 5,723,591; and Di Cesare, U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,784. The number of multiplexed targets is further limited by the number of dye or other label moieties distinguishable within the reaction. As the number of different fluorescent moieties to be detected increases, so does the complexity of the optical system and data analysis programs necessary for result interpretation. Another approach is to hybridize the amplified multiplex products to a solid phase then detect each target. This can utilize a planar hybridization platform with a defined pattern of capture probes (Granados, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,268), or capture onto a beadset that can be sorted by flow cytometry (Chandler, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,180).
Due to the summation of all of the technical issues discussed, current technology for multiplex gene detection is costly and severely limited in the number and combinations of genes that can be analyzed. Generally, the reactions multiplex only two or three targets with a maximum of around ten targets. Isothermal amplification reactions are more complex than PCR and even more difficult to multiplex. See, Van Deursen, et al., Nucleic Acid Research, (1999) 27:e15.
There is still a need, therefore, for a method which permits multiplexing of large numbers of targets without extensive design and optimization constraints. There is also a further need for a method of detecting a significantly larger number of gene targets from a small quantity of initial target nucleic acid.
Coliform bacteria are introduced into water through either animal or human fecal contamination. Monitoring their levels is mandated to determine the microbiological quality of water. The standards for potable water include less than one total coliform in 100 milliliters potable water (Title 40, Code of Federal Regulations (CFR), 1995 rev, Part 141, National Primary Drinking Water Regulations). The coliform group of organisms includes bacteria of the Escherichia, Citrobacter, Klebsiella, and Enterobacter genera. However, Escherichia coli is the specific organism indicative of fecal contamination, since the other members of the coliform family can be found naturally in the environment. Current water testing methods detect coliforms as a group so that positive results must be confirmed to be E. coli using additional methods. The slow turnaround time for traditional culture detection and confirmation methods (days) results in delays in detecting contamination as well as in determining when the water is safe for redistribution or use. Accordingly, there is a need for a rapid monitoring assay specific for E. coli. 
Traditional methods for detecting coliform bacteria rely upon culturing on a medium that selectively permits the growth of gram-negative bacteria and differentially detects lactose-utilizing bacteria (Van Poucke, et al. Appl. Environ. Microbiol. (1997) 63(2):771-4; Standard Methods for the Examination of Water and Wastewater, 19th ed., American Public Health Association, 1995). Since 1880, coliforms have been utilized as an indicator organism for monitoring the microbiological quality of drinking water. However, there are recognized deficiencies (Van Poucke, supra). This includes maintaining the viability of bacteria between the time of collection and enumeration, and the existence of chlorine stressed viable but non-culturable bacteria. False negatives can occur due to suppression of coliforms by high populations of other organisms or E. coli strains that are unable to ferment lactose (Edberg, et al. Appl Environ Microbiol. (1990) 56(2):366-9), and false positives occur due to other organisms that ferment lactose. Culture methods take 24-48 hours for initial coliform enumeration with an additional 24 hours for E. coli confirmation.
Escherichia coli is a member of the family Enterobacteriaceae and as such, shares much of its genomic sequence with other members of this family (Lampel, et al. Mol. Gen Genet. (1982) 186(1):82-6; Buvinger, et al. J Bacteriol. (1985) September; 163(3):850-7). For many purposes, it would be useful to specifically identify E. coli in the presence of other organisms, including members of the same family. However, because of the close conservation of sequence between E. coli and other Enterobacteria, amplification primers specific for E. coli are difficult to design.
Although there are gene-based methods described in the art for the detection of certain subsets of the coliform group, only a few of these claim to detect only E. coli. There are a number of studies that confirm coliform detection using uidA gene. Lupo et al. (J. Bacteriol. (1970) 103:382-386) detected uidA in 97.7% of 435 E. coli isolates, half from treated water and half from raw water. Graves and Swaminathan (Diagnostic Molecular Microbiology, (1993) Persing et. al., eds, ASM, p. 617-621) detected 100% of 83 confirmed environmental E. coli isolates using a uidA probe. Another study (Bej, et al. Appl Environ Microbiol. (1991) 57(4):1013-7) utilized uidA to detect 97% of 116 E. coli isolates. However, specificity studies investigating potentially cross-reactive organisms confirm that uidA probes detects both E. coli and some Shigella spp. (Bej, et al. (1991) supra; Green et. al., J. Microbiol. Methods (1991) 13:207-214; Rice et. al., J. Environ. Sci. Health A30:1059-1067, 1995).
Total coliforms can be detected using the lacZ gene that codes for beta-galactosidase (Bej, et al., Appl. Environ. Microbiol. (1990) 56(2):307-14; Bej, et al., Appl. Environ. Microbiol. (1991) 57(8):2429-32). Utilizing PCR amplification methods, Bej demonstrated limits of detection of 1-5 CFU in 100 ml of water. Atlas, et. al. disclose lacZ DNA sequences that identify coliform species of the genera Escherichia, Enterobacter, Citrobacter, and Klebsiella (U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,392).
Although Min and Baeumner (Anal. Biochem. (2002) 303:186-193) disclose sequences of the heat shock protein gene clpB, their publication only shows specificity compared to non-coliform genera and does not include cross-reaction data for other coliforms.